A microwave oven, in general, is a device for cooking by using a friction heat generating due to molecule collision within a cooking target in such a way to emit microwaves, which is a high frequency, to the cooking target. More specifically, the microwave oven is designed to heat foods in such a way to generate heat with the aid of a molecule movement by forcibly vibrating water molecules within a food which will be cooked using energy from a high frequency oscillator called a magnetron. Such a microwave oven is widely used thanks to its advantage in the way that a food can be cooked in easier and faster ways. In recent years, various cooking devices are being developed, which are able to enhance efficiency in terms of a food heating in such a way to emit heat thanks to the heating to a high temperature using microwaves.
In relation with a conventional cooking device for a microwave oven, it is disclosed in the Korean patent publication number 10-2004-0108367. According to claim 1 in the above patent, there is disclosed an exothermic container for an electromagnetic induction heating device wherein in a heating container used for an electromagnetic induction heating device, the exothermic container is constituted by laminating three circular metallic plates, and a first metal plate configured to accommodate a food which will be cooked, is made of a steel plate, and a second metal plate installed under the first metal plate is made of an aluminum plate, and a third metal plate installed under the second metal plate is made of a steel plate. The configuration of the above exothermic container is complicated, and the weight is heavy, and a manufacturing cost is high.
Except for the above patent, as another conventional art, there is the Korean patent registration number 10-1174766 which discloses another conventional technology. According to claim 1, there is disclosed a method for manufacturing a cooking container for a microwave oven which includes a forming step wherein 20˜30 part by weight of water is mixed with respect to the total 100 part by weight of a mixture formed of ferrite and clay, and the formed mixture is processed in a vacuum-pug way, thus forming a container and a finishing member; an adhering step wherein an exothermic body is inserted between the container and the finishing member, and an adhesive liquid prepared by mixing 40˜60 part by weight of water with respect to the total 100 part by weight of the mixture formed of ferrite and clay is coated and adhered; a piercing step wherein a mold formed through the adhering step is dried, thus forming, in the finishing member, air holes which communicate with the exothermic body; a biscuit firing step wherein the mold with the formed air holes is inputted into a calcination furnace and is burnt at 800˜1000° C.; and a glaze firing step wherein glaze is coated over the mold which was biscuit-fired, and the mold is burnt at 1200˜1400° C. in the calcination furnace. However, since the heating is limitedly performed by the exothermic body, efficiency is low, and a manufacturing process is complicated, whereupon a mass production is difficult, and an economical manufacturing is hard to achieve. In particular, a conventional cooking device and cooking container which uses microwaves are bulky in volume and have complicated configurations. To this end, a freedom in terms of a shape design of a product is limited, and a manufacturing cost is high. For this reason, an economical supply is difficult.
Therefore, it is urgent to develop an exothermic container and ceramic using a microwave which can be easily manufactured by a standardized manufacturing process and can be mass-produced, thus obtaining an economical manufacturing and supply, while providing an enhanced freedom in design of a product.